


Lights Out!

by emmaface



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaface/pseuds/emmaface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble about the lights going out in the Hollis/Karnstein household and Carmilla taking care of the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out!

“Carm!” Laura’s voice pulled the vampire from her sleep. Her much needed and well deserved sleep. She had been working late all week finalising time tables with various departments and sorting out staffing issues. It was pretty damn exhausting being the Dean. The bedroom door creaked open and she heard Laura’s hurried footsteps approaching the bed.

“Hey Carm, we have a bit of a problem,” she said, perching on the edge of the bed beside the lump in the blankets she knew to be her girlfriend.

“What kind of problem?” she asked, her voice sleepy and slightly muffled by the blankets covering her face.

“You remember how I was telling you the waffle iron was making weird noises the last time I used it?” she began tentatively. The lump under the blankets shifted and Carmilla’s face peeked out at her.

“I remember telling you that the best place for that ancient appliance was the trash,” she replied pointedly. Laura rolled her eyes.

“So I was trying to make waffles and I plugged it in and there was this blue flash and then all the lights went out,” she continued, giving her an apologetic look.

Carmilla groaned.

“I really wanted waffles, it was your fault really. You were the one talking about Belgium earlier,” she said defensively.

“I said the new Mythology professor is from Belgium.”

“And Belgium made me think of waffles,” Laura concluded.

“Is it just the lights in the kitchen that are out or is it the whole house?” she asked, sitting up and stretching out her tired muscles.

“The whole house. Absolutely all of the power is out. So I can’t even google the problem,” she chuckled lightly.

“It’s no big deal. The waffle iron probably blew a fuse and tripped the breaker,” Carmilla explained, her expression condemning her girlfriend for her over-reliance on the google. “I can get your power back Cupcake.”

“Yay!” Laura cheered and threw her arms around Carmilla.

“Ok, you can thank me later, when we have power and my blood isn’t spoiling in the fridge.”

Carmilla threw back the covers and swung her legs out of the bed. Laura gave her a beaming smile as they made their way down the stairs.

“We need to find the breaker switch,” Carmilla told her, wrecking her brain to see if she remembered seeing it.

“Babe I’m not even sure what a breaker switch is, never mind where it might be,” she shook her head. She was woefully inexperienced when it came to household maintenance, her father had always made her sit very still and stay in her room when the power went out.

“It’s probably in the basement,” Carmilla sighed, heading towards the kitchen.

“I think there’s a flash light in the drawer over there,” Laura said; she was certain she had seen one in the junk drawer.

“Vampire here, remember Creampuff,” she scoffed. “Creatures of the night tend to have pretty good night vision.”

“Gotcha!” she chuckled. “Are you sure we shouldn’t call someone in to take care of this?”

“It’s an easy fix. Trust me I can handle this,” Carmilla assured her with a cocky smirk. Laura waved her arm for Carmilla to proceed, waiting by the door as Carmilla descended the stairs to the basement. There was a minute of total silence immediately followed by a loud crash and a string of German expletives.

“Are you alright?” Laura called down the stairs.

“I’m fine!” Carmilla replied through gritted teeth.

“I told you, you should have taken the flash light!”

“I told you I’m fine!” Carmilla fired back. “I’ve got this Cupcake!”

There was another silence before Carmilla called out triumphantly. Laura took this to mean she had found what she was looking for.

“Ouch!”

“What happened? Are you ok?”

“It’s nothing! Just a piece of something sticking out of the wall beside the fuse box,” she grumbled and Laura bit back a laugh as she imagined the cute little angry face she knew Carmilla would be making.

“Are the lights back on?” she asked, slipping what she thought was the breaker switch.

“No.”

“Damn it! How about now?”

“Still no. Sorry,” she called back apologetically. “Maybe we should call an electrician or something,” Laura suggested; it didn’t seem like Carmilla was having much luck.

“Laura! I am a three hundred and thirty fucking four year old vampire. I do not need to call in a child to take care of a problem that I can easily handle!” she huffed. Almost as if to prove her point she flicked another switch and the power was restored.

“Carmilla that’s it!” Laura cried excitedly as the kitchen appliances hummed back to life. “You did it!”

“I don’t know why you sound surprised, sugar lips, I told you I could do it,” Carmilla replied smugly, reappearing at the top of the stairs and wrapping her arms around Laura’s waist.

“I never should have doubted you,” Laura rolled her eyes, craning her neck around to kiss her lover.

“Now can we please throw out that God forsaken waffle iron?” Carmilla grouched.


End file.
